


Once Upon a Drengr

by Eivorsjawline



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Angst, F/F, Female Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Novel, Romance, Series, Time Travel, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eivorsjawline/pseuds/Eivorsjawline
Summary: All these years and i’m finally here.All the time and knowledge i spent studying the British isles i found myself where my true infatuation lead me.There i was standing in front of an arrangement of ancient stone circles in Stonehenge, England. To my astonishment they were so much more vivid and surreal than you could see in any pictures.The pieces of an ancient civilization here with me in modern times. Folklore said these stones held magical properties and that giants themselves built them. There is an old legend that says when one stumbles into a standing stone circle that you may travel back in time or forward. I figured it was a silly legend.Until it happened to me.
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed) & Reader, Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Wolf-Kissed

Readers POV

I remember when i first peered into Norse mythology and the immediate connection i felt with it. Part of me felt like I was lost in time. I couldn’t survive a day the way people once did yet the thought always intrigued me. It intrigued me so much I even had a bracelet engraved with my favorite Norse goddess, “Freyja” made for me. It was made of leather, just covering my wrist and the material the engrave was on made of Jade.  
It was all for fun when i thought out the plans to travel here so far away from home. I had seen many things and been to many places, but there was nothing quite like Stonehenge.

Something attracted me to the stones and the closer I stepped to them, a feeling of deep desire surged through my body, as if I just so happened to be in the right place at the right time. Finally, I passed through the stones and looked as they hovered over me. Suddenly, time stopped. Everything felt different but everything looked the same. The last thing I remember is passing out and the world as i knew it went blank.  
The only world i’ve known, and the world i’m not sure if i’ll ever get to see again.

Hardly able to open my eyes, I was greeted by a sudden warmth. Fur linings on an unfamiliar bed, and the subtle crackling sound of a fire pit nearby; a warm light fogging over my cloudy eyes as I slowly began to open them.  
“You’re finally awake.” A husky woman’s voice said and my eyes were suddenly wide open.

To my surprise I saw a broad woman with a blonde medium length braid hovering over her shoulder, her cheeks flushed, dressed in a fur shoulder drape with long layers underneath. She looked as if she were ready for war. I could make out a large scar across her left check. Sitting down in a chair next to my bed some distance away, her piercing blue eyes looked at me almost as if concerned. I sat up quickly in bed, pulling the bedding to my shoulders.

“Where am I? Who are you?” I asked with hesitance, intimidated by the change of scenery and the large woman sitting in front of me.

“I should be asking who you are! I found you just outside of my camp passed out and dressed in strange clothing.”

A sudden rush of color came across my face. I remembered the modern gray shirt and blue jeans I was wearing when I made the transition. Did I really travel back in time? Could this all be just a dream? Then, I realized the clothes I once wore were replaced by a long sleeved tan tunic.

“Then… how am i wearing this?” I said.

The woman chuckled at me.

“When I found you, you were filthy from getting soaked in the rain. I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable but, it would feel wrong if i just left you like that.”

Eivors POV:

Who is this woman? She speaks in a strange dialect, nothing like the saxons and must come from a strange land. The only thing that sticks out to me is the engraving on her bracelet. The same engraving Valka prophesied to me before. If she comes from far away, why would she have one of our goddesses names on her bracelet? The bracelet is the main reason I helped her in the first place.

“A far away stranger will come to you with a symbol of love, for you are bound by souls only separated by time.”

I remember when Valka asked me to stop by because she had something important she wanted to talk to me about. I tried to never think about love too much, and to especially never dwell on it. What could have been or what couldn’t. I had my fair share of love misfortunes. With a lifestyle like mine, there’s no time to focus on things like that. Right?

Poor thing, she looks terrified. There is something about her that’s so different from anyone I have ever met. Finding her in such a vulnerable state isn’t the only thing that intrigues me about this mysterious girl. It’s not everyday you can lay your eyes on someone so attractive. Even her skin shined differently than anyone I have ever laid eyes on.

My mind wanders back to when i was changing her clothes, having to untie and undo odd buttons. The way her skin had formed goosebumps and the hairs on her arms stood up from the cold, having to refrain myself from looking too hard at certain places on her body.  
When I brought her in, Randvi didn’t understand exactly why I would help a complete stranger. Although she questioned it and very clearly didn’t agree with me, at the end of the day it’s my decision to make as Jarl. I know Randvi still struggles with her feelings for me and is just cautious with who I bring into the settlement.

“Thank you… thank you for helping me and bringing me in. Im so confused and i’m not too sure where i am.”

The strange girl says to me, looking like she wants to cry but is trying to stay strong. I snapped back to reality, the realization hit me that she truly has no idea where she is or what happened to her.

“What’s your name? Where are you from? You must remember something from before.” I pry at her.

Readers POV:

“My name is [y/n], I could never forget that. I can’t remember where I came from or how I ended up here but maybe, with some time I can figure it out.”

I was lying through my teeth but I knew I couldn’t just tell her the truth. No one would believe me if I told them. If this was gonna be my home for a while, I needed to at least give the impression that I was sane. Her eyes kept lingering on my bracelet. Then, I realized where I was and how far back I had gone. Everything was beginning to make sense. I didn’t know how to explain it, but i had to come up with something quick.

“I see you keep looking at my bracelet… it was given to me. It’s a gift.” I said, shifting my eyes to the other side of the room.

“Fair enough,” the blonde peered at me up and down.  
“I think you need more rest. Something will come to you when you wake up. You have some explaining to do, it seems.”

She stood up and blew out a few candles surrounding the bed. Her feet shuffled across the wood floor to the other side of me. Letting out a big yawn, she sat on the bed beside me facing the wall and tossed some of her armor and weaponry on the ground. Finally, she turned around to explain herself.

“There were no extra beds so, I hope temporarily sharing my bed won’t be too bad. I can arrange a room for you eventually. This all happened at the very last minute.”

I could tell she wasn’t trying to make me uncomfortable. As bad as the situation was, it could have been a lot worse if she had not found me. I could tell she knew that as well.

“I never got your name…” I said wearily. She stretched her legs out on the bed and turned to face towards me, head resting on her hand and the other pulling the fur covers over herself.

“My name is Eivor, of the Raven Clan.” She said with another yawn.

I watched as she rested her head on the feather pillows, not wasting any time to fall asleep. I listened as her breaths became longer and slower. For such an intimidating woman she looked so peaceful when sleeping. My mind began to race and doubts of me ever being accepted here clouded my mind. I knew I had a sleepless night ahead of me, I turned over and tried to doze off anyway. I had never felt so alone and lost before. A tear escaped my eye and I quickly threw my hand over my mouth to cover any noise, not wanting to disturb Eivor. Just when I thought I could get away with it i heard the covers shuffling beside me.

A hand grazed my shoulder, leading me to turn around and see Eivor looking at me with a worrisome face.  
“As long as i’m here you won’t have to go through this alone. I hope that can bring you some comfort. Go ahead cry it out but please, try to get some rest afterwards,” she told me in a whisper.

Something in her words lifted a weight from my shoulders. 

Then, i totally fucking lost it.

Sitting up in bed I cupped my face with my hands letting all my tears flow freely. I felt a warm embrace coming from the side of me. It was Eivor enveloping my sides. Her hands were slightly rough and I could feel all of the scars on the palms of her hands. She grasped gently onto my arms and I could make out a faint scent of vanilla and alcohol. I laid my head on her chest and the warmth coming off her body seemed to calm me down.  
It was nice to feel someone there with me, knowing they were real and in the flesh. My tears began to dry after a while of crying. Eivor didn’t seem annoyed with me keeping her up, even if she was clearly exhausted.  
“I feel better now.” I managed to speak some words once I caught my breath.

“Everything's gonna be okay. Until you can find your way back home… maybe this can be your home for a little while.” 

“Thank you. I’ll try to get some sleep now. I’m sorry for-“ Before I could say another word, Eivor stopped me.

“Don’t apologize for that.” She still had a hold on me. We laid down together and she never let go, keeping one hand on the side of me.

“Goodnight, [y/n]”

“Goodnight…” I mumbled back at her.

My eyes began to grow heavy and I started to finally doze off.


	2. The Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find a myserious box that Eivor has hid away, no key to be found. Eivor and Gunnar go fishing as she reflects on you, the mysterious stranger.

Chapter 2: The Key

Readers POV

Birds sang outside my room and the light from outside peered through the doorways.  
Sunlight beaming on my skin awoke me, I peeped over my shoulder to find my mysterious accomplice nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, I recalled waking up in the middle of the night seeing Eivor’s arms clinging onto my body and how with every exhale I could feel her breath on the back of my neck, reassuring me she had not left my side still.  
She had moved closer to me throughout the night whether she intended to or not, leaving little to no space between us.

Gathering some strength to pull myself out of bed, I stretched my arms and legs. Finally, I stood up and started rummaging through Eivor’s belongings in an attempt to make sense of who she really was.  
My first observations were that there were shields and animal pelts scattered all over the room. Looking over to the right onto her nightstand she had grapes, apples, a jar of honey, wine and some bread scattered over the table with a silver goblet standing next to them. It was clear to see Eivor made something of herself in this life. She was a warrior, and someone with a sense of hierarchy.

Pulling out the drawers in her room, my eyes stuck on one set of untidy and jumbled clothes in particular. Everything in her room was so neat. Why did these clothes appear to be so out of place? I tossed the clothes onto the bed to reveal a silver box with a lock on it, no key in sight. If she had made the effort to hide the box, It must be important.

What was she hiding?

After a while of finding little to nothing in her room, only a strange box that I couldn’t even unlock, my wandering eyes had completely missed a note Eivor left for me on the table. A variety of neatly folded clothes of elaborate colors, the fabrics being of fine materials and sturdy knits sat next to the note.

“Goodmorning [y/n], my friend Gunnar and I had plans to go fishing this morning. I found some clothes for you to wear, I’m not sure what you would feel most comfortable in so I’ll just let you choose. Meet me by the lake, It’s just left of the longhouse surrounded by a waterfall.”

Signed, Eivor.

I picked out a long dark blue layered dress that hit just above my ankles. The dress had a rounded neckline and ties to secure it with. Switching from my nightgown to the white long undergarments Eivor supplied me with, I realized I had no idea how to put such foreign designs on.

Then I heard footsteps nearing me,

and that’s when I met Randvi.

A tall auburn haired woman with a long braid hanging over the side of her shoulder dressed in fine colorful fabrics and wearing dark brown knee length boots leaned over the doorway giving me a curious look.

“Allow me to assist you?” She said with a soft voice.

Knowing I could use the help I gave her a simple nod and she made her way towards me, lifting the fabrics over my head and beginning to tug at strings and ties, instructing me how to do so for the next time I dressed.  
I didn’t feel embarrassed or uncomfortable in the woman’s presence. She has a comforting aura around her.

“My name is Randvi, It’s nice to finally meet you.” She spoke with poise and charm.

“Thank you, I wish we could have met differently.” I replied.

Randvi finished helping me dress and I felt the fine fabric stroke my legs. I felt like a princess in the dress Eivor picked out for me. I slid on a pair of leather fur lined shoes and laced them up. Adding one last touch, Randvi began to braid a long thick braid in the middle of my hair, still leaving my long locks swaying underneath.

“Now, you have somewhere to be. I wouldn’t keep her waiting too long, I’m sure she’s wondering where you are by now.” Randvi said with caution.

Eivors POV

“I caught a big one, Gunnar! Look!”

“Reel her in, we’ve got to let little Arth see this one!”

The stubborn fish tugged and pulled on my fishing line until finally I caught the bass beauty and held it up, marveling in the good catch I finally got after a while of no luck. Placing the fish into a straw basket, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

“How’s the girl been holding up?” Gunnar asked.

I remember how sound [y/n] slept in my arms, her skin soft to the touch and how pleasant her luscious hair smelt when I coddled up to it. Although the temperatures had dropped we kept each other warm throughout the night. The way the candle light flickered onto her face, teasing her soft bone structure in the light.

“Uh, oh yeah, she slept really sound last night actually. Had some trouble at first but she calmed down afterwards.” I said with hesitance.

Gunnar cocked his head in an odd position, clearly studying my body language.

“What? Did I say something wrong?” I asked, feeling a little flustered.

“It’s not everyday someone can make you, Wolf-Kissed, choke up.” Gunnar laughed at me.

“Shut up, Gunnar…” I murmured.

Some time passed between me and Gunnar fishing and annoying each other, eventually leading to Gunnar going back to his tent to show Brigid what he caught today. Since I had been left to my solitude now, I could appreciate the nature around me.

But where is that girl? I stood up from resting on the grass near the lake to see if I could see [y/n] anywhere. Slowly, I paved my way through the dirt path and there I saw her leaving the longhouse in the outfit I picked for her. Everyone’s eyes locked onto her when she passed by as if she were a walking goddess.

She is.

For the first time in my life, I couldn’t point out a single flaw in someone. Get a grip, Eivor. My heart started to pound, she looked beautiful in her dress. I noticed a braid in her hair, one that I’m sure she had help with due to the way we braid our hair being very particular. I hoped she liked the clothes I picked for her, and that she’d spot the lake easily.

I straightened up and took a deep breath in an attempt to compose myself. Unable to keep my eyes off her, we finally made eye contact and I turned my head quickly to the opposite direction in an attempt to hide my obvious hunger for her bare flesh. She inched closer and closer to me until finally she stood within a hands reach from me.

“Did you find everything well, stranger?” I said, turning on my serious voice.

“I can see why so many people would want this to be their home.” She replied in a much more calm demeanor than when I had last seen her. Truthfully, all i could think of was how beautiful she is.

Ugh, why does this woman make me feel this way?  
Eying the way the clothes hugged her curves, telling her how bad I wanted to tear the clothes off her pretty little body and have her right here and now is ideal but instead, I kept calm and polite  
.  
“Hmm…” I pondered for a second, placing my hand over my chin looking her up and down. My feet walked in circles around her.

“Hardly as beautiful as you.”

I watched as her cheeks began to change color and her stance grew more tense.

“Thank you, Eivor. That’s sweet of you to think. Randvi helped me put it all together.” She responded, and the first smile I could manage to get out of her formed on her face.

Randvi, my ex.


	3. SOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: tw food descriptions and the consumption of food and alcohol, smut…  
> You and Eivor join one another for a feast. Eivor begins to make moves on you and you begin to pick them up. However, the moment is short when Randvi distrupts the both of you. Eivor returns to meet you in the bedroom feeling defeated, the night turns hot and steamy.

Readers POV

The sun began to set and I heard a loud ringing noise in the distance.

“Sounds like it’s time for a feast. Shall we join them?” Eivor said holding an arm out for me to grab onto.  
I could feel Eivor’s bicep bulge through the layers of clothes she had on. She knew exactly what she was doing. Interest sparked my mind and I began to wonder what lies underneath all the armor and fur.

Eivor led me back to the longhouse where settlers from all parts of the world grouped to indulge in good food and drink. Music played while laughter and chatter drowned out the tune. Fresh berries and grapes lined the wooden benches and barrels of mead sat not too far from them. The aroma of a stew cooking filled my nostrils.  
I let go of Eivor’s arm and she sat down next to me with a mug full of ale. Watching Eivor’s plump lips press against the mug our eyes latched onto one another. Quickly looking away I began to dig into the food in front of me. It had been so long since I last ate anything.  
There was a different taste to everything, a fresher one. Untouched by any chemicals that are pumped into the air and soil like the time I truly come from.

“Try this…” Eivor grabbed an exotic berry, getting a firm grip on the sides of my jaw. Opening up my mouth, she placed the berry on the tip of my tongue as the juice ran down from my bottom lip down her thumb. After chewing and savoring the sweet taste of both the berry and Eivor’s flesh finally, I swallowed. My cheeks were filled with color.

Eivor only gave me a presumptuous smirk, unphased and unapologetic for invading my personal space. Fortunately, I didn’t mind one bit.

Being sexy is effortless to her.

She spoke to me with no words. Innate animal instinct and a magnetic attraction began to form between the two of us. Just as I was trying to hold back and deny my deep craving for her, she sucked off the juice that I spilled on her thumb from my mouth only to reply,  
“Yeah, I’ve never tasted anything like that either.”

Eivors POV

Our flirtatious charades were cut short by an intoxicated Randvi slamming her mug on the bench in front of me.  
“Eivor, I need to speak with you… That is if you can find the time.” Randvi said, her eyes glancing over to [y/n].  
Gods, not right now…

[y/n] pulled away, distancing herself from me and Randvi with a suspicious look on her face. I excused myself, and Randvi followed just behind me. Finally, we were cutting the corners to the alliance room. The air grew thicker but the chatter of the longhouse quieted.

“Really, Eivor? You don’t even know her and she’s replacing me… I sacrificed everything for you, I gave my everything to you! Your belt buckle couldn’t have waited just a little longer?” Randvi was exasperated.

Leaning against the wall, I couldn’t think of anything to say. The wound was still fairly fresh but she was wrong.  
My body knows her and calls out for her like no one ever before. I couldn’t explain the prophecies Valka told me of, it would just hurt Randvi more to know that she’s not the one and never was.

“No one is replacing you, Randvi! We haven’t even done anything together. We both know our relationship ran its course. How dare you pull me out here like that?” I said with a stern voice, my hands clenched.

“The way you look at her… You never looked at me like that.” Randvi said, her voice weakening.

The awkward silence grew and I didnt know what to say. Knowing she was right, I still tried to defend myself.

“Randvi, I did love you… I-“

Before I could say anything else, Randvi pulled the pledge knife out of the map and chucked it at the wall, barely missing me.

“With that knife, we created this. I helped build you, and I will never let you forget that.” Randvi uttered, standing tall before storming off.

Though she was clearly on the verge of tears, I know she would never let me see her weak.

I just hurt everyone around me. Sigurd, my people… Randvi.

Readers POV

After everyone left the longhouse, I found myself alone in Eivor’s bedroom. Feeling conflicted, I released the braid in my hair that Randvi made for me earlier, threw myself on the bed, and screamed into a pillow.  
What am I doing? I knew this was a bad idea, I should have never involved myself this deeply with the people here.

Eivor…

Randvi, why did she look at me like that? I felt so disgusted with myself afterward. Letting my loneliness consume me, my anxiety began to tell me I didn’t belong here and that I was merely trespassing.  
I sat up in bed to see an exhausted Eivor standing by the doorway. She looked disheveled like she had seen a ghost. I knew the tired expression on her face was not from a long day but an unwanted conversation with Randvi. She sat down on the bed with me and began to take off her cloak, throwing her boots on the ground.  
“Eivor… What happened?” I nudged at her shoulder.  
Eivor turned and looked at me, her bright blue eyes piercing through my soul as if she was telling me how exhausted she was. Tired of people, tired of explaining herself, and tired of everything that came with being a Jarl. She collapsed onto my chest and I held her there for a moment, stroking her hair and comforting her.  
Eivor wrapped her arms around my waist tightly, playing with the strings on my dress.

“Being here with you feels like home to me. Come here, closer.” Eivor spoke to me with soft words.

My stomach sank, and my heart began to beat rapidly.  
Eivor grabbed my chin and pulled it closer to hers, giving me a soft tender kiss, the taste of alcohol lingering on her lips. Her rough hand grabbed the back of my neck for support, pulling me in for more. With her other hand, her scarred fingers began to trickle down my arms and back up to the side of my ribs, gripping me tight with frustration. I let out a subdued moan, unable to contain myself. She began to make her way down my neck with kisses and licks and then back up to suck on my earlobes.

“Eivor…” I said with another moan.

I felt her breath on my baby hair, and my skin began to form goosebumps. Losing all control I ran my fingers down her back as she continued to kiss me wherever on my body she pleased. Pulling the collar of my dress down she began to place kisses on my chest. I could feel my underwear begin to soil and the ability to control the moans escaping my mouth weakened. So many questions unanswered, what the hell am I doing? My mind said one thing but my body said another.

“Fuck me. I want you to fuck me, Eivor.” I whispered in her ear.

Without hesitation Eivor began to pull off the grey tunic she was in, disclosing her pale scarred flesh. My eyes stayed put on her breasts, and the light pink color of her nipples.

“Let me see you, elsker.” Eivor said with a tug at my dress.

I stood up and began to untie the strings of my dress in front of Eivor, pulling the first layer off and throwing it to the ground. Eivor watched with careful eyes, sitting on the bed with spread legs and an exposed chest as I stood there in my last layer.

“Take it off for me, I want to watch.” Eivor instructed me, eyes locked onto me.

Undoing the last string on my tunic, I pulled the cloth over my head, holding the fabric up to my chest for a second before dropping it to the ground. My bare breasts were now on display for Eivor to see.  
Finally, down to the last item of clothing on my body. I slowly started to pull down the fine silk underwear I was wearing until they dropped to the ground.

“Enough teasing, love. I want you all to myself. Right now.” Eivor said, almost breathless.

Eivor was unable to compose herself anymore, her breathing began to stagger. She stood up next to me, looking down into my eyes, and started impatiently unbuckling her trousers. Leaning in for more wet kisses, she started to suck on my neck leaving a wet bruised spot. Moving downwards onto my chest sucking on my hard nipples, her hands with a firm grip on my ass.  
I grabbed hold of Eivor’s blonde hair and let her lose herself in my body. On her knees now she started to massage my thighs, leaving a trail of kisses on my stomach. Eivor cupped my womanhood with her other hand making me tense up, removing it to reveal a sticky wet mess I made on her.

“Already soaked and I’ve barely started with you.” Eivor murmured, standing back up to lift me with ease.  
My legs wrapped around her naked waist, still not hesitating to give me long deep kisses. Laying me down on the bed softly, her scarred hands grabbed a hold of both of my breasts and massaged my nipples, placing both in her mouth and sucking.

Eivor placed her knee in between my thighs, teasing me softly. I latched onto her and began grinding against her skin up and down, leaving a soaked spot on her leg. Her breasts swayed in front of me and I took a nub in my mouth and sucked, cupping it then releasing it.  
I could tell by the expressions on Eivor’s face how bad she wanted me, the way I threw myself at her turning her on to the point of no return. As I left kisses and hickeys on her breasts, her breaths grew short and heavy. Still grinding my cunt on Eivor's leg and prodding at her nipples, I could hear her mumble my name.

“Eivor… I want you so bad.” I let out a moan.

The sexual frustration of watching her fuck me with her eyes since I got here was soon to be released.  
I opened my legs wide for her and she started to kiss my inner thighs, her hand teasing around my wet cunt. Getting a good grip onto my hips she began to place her hot mouth over my clit. Her experienced tongue made me arch my back and rock back and forth in an attempt to fuck her face.

“Fuck, [y/n] you taste so good.” She said, the pretty view of her head shooting up between my legs.

Eivor’s tongue kept a steady pace and slowly picked up as I held a fist full of her hair. Unable to control my moans and my eyes sealing shut, I held my other hand over my mouth in an attempt to muffle the sound.  
I felt Eivor start to fuck me with her tongue, burying it in me as deep as possible, her moaning noises making my cunt vibrate. While Eivor ate me like it was her last meal, her fingers explored my dripping wet spot, massaging my lips and teasing my hole, making me squirm beneath her.

“Oh, please Eivor I need to feel you inside of me!” I said with a fretful tone.

Eivor pulled her head up from in between my thighs, placing sloppy kisses all over my body until ultimately letting me taste myself on her tongue. The blonde grabbed the side of my neck looking profoundly into my eyes. My mouth reached for her thumb to suck on and a hungry expression fell upon her face, one that I had never seen before. She stroked the molars in the back of my mouth before sticking her long fingers down my throat almost making me gag.

“Gods, you’re so fucking filthy. You belong to me now…” Eivor whispered in my ear, her fingers still playing with me.

“All of me is yours… Eivor. I'm yours…” I replied, trying to catch my breath.

Eivor slowly stuck a long slender finger inside of me, inserting from the very tip of her finger pad down to her knuckle. She watched me closely as I threw my head back in awe of how good the length of her felt. She pulled in and out of me until she stopped, her finger beginning to curl. Keeping a steady pace inside me, I grabbed onto one of her soft breasts and started playing with the hard lump. Eivor let out a tender moan, her finger digging deeper into me.

Moving on to two fingers now, she began pumping me hard and fast. The immoral sounds of my wet pussy and her knuckles clashing filled the room. Removing my hand from her breast, I reached both hands out and gripped onto the back of her neck bracing for impact.  
Looking down between our bodies and seeing her long fingers pump into me with vigor and force, I started to make a creamy mess all over her. I felt released and satisfied with how Eivor filled me. Slowing her pace down, she pulled out and placed her fingers on the tip of my tongue.

“Be a good girl and clean yourself off me, love.” The blonde murmured.

I stuck her soiled fingers in my mouth and my tongue made circles around the collision of our DNA.

“It’s your turn, my wolf,” I said sliding underneath Eivor’s body.

She spread her legs for me and grabbed onto the wooden bedpost. I took in the view of Eivor’s dripping cunt and tall lean body standing over me. Prepping my seat for her with my mouth hanging open, she didn’t hesitate to sit down. I placed my mouth over her labia, and began to lick up and down, not yet touching her clit. I savored the taste and she arched her back releasing a deep moan. My hands massaged her thighs and then at last I placed all my attention onto her throbbing clit.

“Oh fuck, just like that!” Eivor demanded, impatience in her voice for me to get her off.

The blonde began to buck and ride my face, her hands releasing the bedpost and now taking hold of my hair. Her firm grip and the heaviness of her body left me more determined to make her finish in my mouth.  
I hummed and moaned into Eivor’s warm cunt, making her squirm and buck harder on my face. Listening as Eivors moans became heavier and she tried to catch her breath, the taste of her bittersweet pride coated my tongue and I swallowed every bit.

Eivor stopped so she could catch her breath before pulling off of me and laying down flat on the bed. We made eye contact and she just smiled at me before we chuckled at one another. Though it was our first time making love, it felt like we had known each other’s bodies for the entirety of our lives.  
“You handle me so well. Come here...” Eivor said, before giving me one last passionate kiss.

Eivors POV

Damn, who knew her little body could take me so well?  
Laying flat on the bed, I watched as my lover stood up and attempted to fix her hair. Eyes fixating on every curve of her body, her skin still dripping with sweat from the intense love we just made. I was already missing her warm embrace and the feeling of her silky skin against mine, the faint sweet fragrance that radiated off her body.

Finding her way back to my bed, I lifted a thin cover-up for her to join me once again. The cute smile she gave me made me melt inside. Facing the wall she laid down with me and I placed my arms around her, hugging her from behind. The feeling of her ass rubbing against my naked body, as if tempting me for another round.  
I know what position I’m putting her in next time…  
A sleepy drengr interrupted my dirty thoughts.

“Eivor, did you mean it… Am I yours? Are you mine?”

With every ache in my body, I meant it.

I propped my head up on my hand,

“If you allow it, I would take great pride in having you by my side,” I replied back, stroking her hair from behind.  
I felt the little drengr adjust herself and turn her head towards me.

“Eivor, I would love that, but…”

My heart skipped a beat.

“I feel like there’s more I need to learn about you.”  
Though I was disappointed, I brushed it off giving her an understanding nod.

“You’re right, let’s talk tomorrow I will explain everything. I promise… For now just sleep with me, here in my arms.” I said letting out a big sigh.  
I’m gonna tell her everything tomorrow, if she is the prophecy she will understand. Right?

She turned around snuggling up to me and I watched as her eyes slowly closed.

I’ll cherish this moment forever…


	4. Like a Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, you find out what lies in the box. You tell Eivor the truth of where you’re from and she confesses her truths to you. When the conversation is nearly done, reinforcements come to inform Eivor of an invasion in the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: almost? Vomit, and gore.

Readers POV

Another morning, waking up alone. Only the reminiscence of last night lingering on my mind.  
My blurry eyes kept lingering on the spot of the lockbox. Determined to find the key, I searched under Eivor’s bed to find nothing. Searching behind shields, and rummaging through drawers. I noticed Eivor left her dirty laundry on the floor from last night. Rearranging the clothes and turning them inside out, I found a bundle of keys attached to one of Eivor’s tunic strings.

No more secrets, Eivor…

With a guilty conscience, I took a deep breath and gathered the courage to insert the key into the lockbox. Turning the key slowly, I opened the box to see an arrangement of torn pages and crumpled letters. The name, “Randvi” at the top of each one.

“From Randvi, my dearest love…”

The dates and elegant cursive writing lining the pages, an array of Eivor’s life before I stepped into her world.  
My stomach sank and I felt like I needed to vomit. They were together for years, even while Sigurd and Randvi were still eloped. Dried out flowers that I assumed they exchanged while sharing time with one another, and the details of their passionate love affair all revealed to me in the letters that I couldn’t stop reading. They spoke of their travels together, and how much they yearned for one another’s bodies.

Stopping myself, and placing my hand over my mouth I fought the urge to fetch up everything I ate last night. Every word Randvi said to me echoed in my head and the disruption from last night all began to add up. My mind creating visions in my head and the realization that I could never possibly compare to Randvi, or mean what she does to Eivor. Quickly, I placed the lockbox back where it belonged.

All I wanted to do was hide from the world but I forced myself to get ready for the long day ahead of me. Stumbling into a cream colored tunic, I noticed Eivor laid out a pair of pants for me today. I put them on and then a red overshirt followed, the long puffy sleeves of my tunic popping out. I laced up my shoes, ready to face the now bustling longhouse.

Stuffing a few grapes in my mouth, I combed through my mangled hair with my fingers and stepped out the doorway. Unsure of where I was headed, I let my feet guide me. Randvi consulting with a few warriors could be seen in the distance, thankfully she didn’t notice me.  
A familiar voice called my name in the distance, none other than Eivor’s. Doing a little jog towards me, her heavy armor made shuffling sounds. Instantaneously, she pulled me in for a kiss with a comment on how beautiful I looked today.

“Goodmorning, sleepyhead. Meet me by my horse just outside the door, I’ll be with you soon, I forgot something in my room.”

Unsure of whether or not I should confront her, my mind worried that she’ll notice some kind of disarray.

Fuck, I still have her keys on me.

Too late to go back now, I headed out the door to be greeted by Eivor’s noble steed. Forming my hand in a fist, I let the horse get familiar with my scent before brushing Its long dark coat and giving a pat on the side of the neck. A broad bearded man approached me.  
“Well, If it isn’t the witch that cast a spell on my good friend Eivor! Follow me and I’ll make a true drengr out of you.” He said before tossing a bow at me.

“The name is Gunnar…”

We strayed some distance away from the longhouse making small talk, where an assemblage of targets and dummy’s stood. Gunnar straightened his back, pulling the bow to his chest, stretching the string before landing a perfect shot on a target. With a proud look on his face he instructed me to do the same.

I pulled on the bow but the arrow kept staggering, once I could bring it to a still position I let loose and the arrow didn’t land anywhere near a target. Gunnar let out a dry laugh before he proceeded to fix my stance.

“Chin up… Your back, straighten your back. Hold your bow tighter.”

Doing exactly as he said, in a second attempt I ended up landing a decent hit.

“You did it, I knew you could!”

Eivor appeared and I realized she had been watching us the whole time. Though I was obviously humiliated, Eivor lifted me up and carried me with one arm around my back and the other around the bend in my knees before spinning me around and cheering me on.

“You better watch out, Gunnar!” We all laughed before she placed me back down on my feet.

We headed back to the horses, Eivor saddling up on her stallion before stretching a hand out for me to grab onto. Climbing onto the horse, I wrapped my arms around Eivor’s waist for support. Gunnar parted ways before saying goodbye and wishing us safe travels.

“Where are we going?” I asked

“You’ll see… We should make haste.” Eivor said, then leading the horse out of the settlement.

The once pure white clouds began to turn a grey color and the sun stopped shining. The horse picked up the pace and I felt the thumping of its hooves hitting the ground. The journey on the rocky path was long, making me miss the simplicity of cars. Turning a corner, we began to slow down. To my surprise, an arrangement of large stones much like Stonehenge came into view. The horse came to a halt, Eivor jumping off and then helping me get down.

“I always come here to get away from the noise but sometimes I would hear voices coming from these stones… Lately they’ve been quiet.”

Could this be my chance to find a way back?

“What do the voices sound like, Eivor?” I asked.

“Truth be told, they sound a lot like yours…”  
A confused look fell upon my face.

“I had dreams of this location, I sought out to find it and it turns out it’s real. My dreams become prophecies, I know it sounds strange. A woman always accompanied me here in the dreams I realize now, it was you.”  
Eivor held my wrist up, pointing at my bracelet.

“Valka told me a stranger would come to me with a symbol of love, like the one you wear all the time. Although, I’m ready to give myself to you, I can’t help but feel like there is something that you’re not telling me…”

I stood up from the stones we were resting on, straightening out my overshirt.

“Eivor I…”

Eivor stood back up next to me, her hands grazing the fabric on my elbows. She knew something was going on, but would she believe me If i told her the truth. Would chaos commence? Would I be spat back into the present day if I told her everything?

I took a deep breath.

“Eivor, there has been something I’ve kept from you but before I tell you I have one more thing I need you to talk to me about…”

The tall blonde stopped me,  
“The box, I know.”

A shocked look formed on my face but Eivor remained calm. Reaching into my tunic to pull out the keys from my string, I placed them into the palm of her hand. It’s no surprise due to my forgetfulness that I had been caught.

“I’m so sorry… I shouldn’t have done that. Why do you still cherish her things, Eivor?”

Eivor picked the key off from the jamble of the others before throwing the key far off into the distance, the vision of it lost in peaks and valleys of green hills.  
“I forgot it was even there, [y/n]. We were together for so long I completely forgot to get rid of it. Our notes stopped long ago, after she and Sigurd separated.”  
My eyes looked down at the ground.

“Yeah, you were together for so long…”

Eivor pulled my chin up, making me look her in the eyes.  
“You’ve caused me to feel more emotions than Randvi ever did in the years we were together, I need you to know that.”

Gaining some clarity on the situation I gave an understanding nod. I latched onto Eivor’s hand and pressed it against my cheek. A tear fell from my eye and I braced myself to tell Eivor the truth. Pulling myself back from her, I inhaled deeply. My hands shaking from anxiety and nerves, I wiped underneath my eye and began to pace.

“Calm down, love. I’m ready to listen to whatever you have to say.” Eivor said, reassuring me.

“These stones, there are stories about stones like these. The saxons know of them.”

Eivor shot me a confused look.

“What of these stories?”

I let out a nervous chuckle.

“They say you can go back in time, or forward…”  
Eivor leaned forward to listen closer, her eyes widened.  
“They sound silly but, I found out that they’re true the day you found me and I woke up in your bed. I realized I had been shot back more than a thousand years in the past. I’m not even from this time period, Eivor.”  
Eivor contemplated for a moment. Perhaps, on whether or not to take me seriously.

Eivors POV

“Eivor, we’ve been looking for you!”

Rain began to fall from the sky, and Thor began to unleash his bane. Thunder could be heard hitting the ground from a distance. With a whip of my neck, I turned to see Sigurd and a few of my men approach on horse. Sigurd quickly dropped from his horse and walked towards me.

“The settlement has been invaded, we need you at the front now!” Sigurd said, pushing me towards my horse with his good arm.

With one rapid movement and no time to process, I pulled the cloak from my shoulders off and placed it over the stranger who I’m beginning to fall in love with.  
“Bjorn, get her to safety quickly!”

Speaking briskly of a nearby village to send her to I saddled up my horse and grabbed onto the bridles. Heading my instructions, Bjorn led her onto the back of his horse before whipping her away.

“Move, move!”

Lashing my horse to take off as fast as possible, my men followed close behind. The hooves beating onto the ground growing loud and the thunder intensifying. Approaching a now flooded crosswalk a tree struck and fell in front of me. I whipped the horse over to the side placing us back on the track. Smoke could be seen climbing high into the air, and the stench of death grew stronger as we approached camp.

With my stallion still bucking, I hopped off to see a group of Pict men guarding the entrance. I readied my shield and the men behind me started to sprint towards the soldiers. After cutting each one down, I picked up a sword from a fallen and catapulted it at the general. An impaled man dropped next to my feet and I turned around to see Gunnar sparrying with a Pict.

“Eivor, you need to get to the longhouse! I’ll hold them off!”

Though hesitant to leave my right hand man alone, I knew he could handle himself fine. I made my way past the burnt tents and chaos to find the longhouse still intact. However, when I stepped through the doorway I was greeted by a bloodbath. The groans of a woman could be heard nearby, I raced towards the sounds to see a wounded Randvi still in her bed. She lifted a bloody hand from her side, and forced an attempt to speak.

“Eivor…”

My clothes soaked from the rain I could rip nothing more off me, otherwise it would risk infection. I lifted her undershirt up to reveal she had been struck on the left side of her ribcage, the wound pressing about an inch deep into her flesh. Quickly I tore off a sheet of linen next to the bed and wrapped it around Randvis gushing wound.

“Randvi, who did this? Gods, I will make them pay.”  
A few men came running through the open doorway and I lifted Randvi off the bed while making sure I didn’t cause her further discomfort. Transferring her from my arms to a Jomsviking nearby and demanded they get her healed as fast as possible. Men coddled around the two and they escaped through a back door.

My body filled with rage and uncertainty I set out to avenge her, axe in hand. Creating a path past the corpses on the ground, I ventured through an exit. The heavy rain only made the large burning fires worse, smoke began to fill my lungs so I tried my best to shield my mouth with my elbow. A large man could be seen fighting off a few of my men in the foggy distance. With a closer look I could see it was the chief of the Pict invaders.

“You!”

He turned his head to my enraged voice and only let out a chuckle, his laughter only infuriated me more. I charged at him with all the speed that Thor could grant me, only for him to stop me with a sparry. The pressure on our weapons caused friction, my sword began to slide and the Chief pushed me enough to where I lost balance before slicing the flesh of my arm.

Ignoring the cut, I staggered for a moment and he raised his blade in an attempt to hit me again but I dodged the attack and lifted my axe striking him in his skull. Wiping the blood from my face, I pulled the blade out and my men gathered around me. Screams of agony and cries were the only sounds surrounding me.

“This is no longer a safe spot. Check for survivors, we head west now.”

I sat down on a bench and began to tend to my wounds, pouring alcohol over the cut. The sting lasted for what felt like forever and my mind began to race, the disturbance of the day is too much to bear. Randvi looked bad last I saw her but she may be able to pull through, at least that’s what I keep telling myself. We’ve been through a lot together even if we are not as close as we once were.

Everything happened so fast, I had no time to process what [y/n] told me. She claims she is from far into the future, an even further destination than what I had in mind. As strange as it sounds, I believe her. The stones must hold magical properties for me to be hearing sounds from them, and for her to allegedly be traveling from them. The painful thought of her missing home crossed my mind. She must want to go back, I know so. I can’t begin to imagine what the world would be like a thousand years from now.

Everyone quickly started packing up to move westward. We suffered a great loss, but still it could take all night to pack. We’ll have to start new resources wise. My mind was so loud, I almost missed Valka calling my name.

“You’re hurt.”

The seer pulled out a small handbag before flashing a flask containing a mixture of herbs and oils. She removed the hand covering my wound and rubbed the mixture over it. The pain started to numb and she wrapped it with a clean linen nearby tying it in a knot. Valka made a distraught face before asking me if the wound felt any better.

“There is something on your mind, isn’t there?”  
I straightened up in my seat and gave a slow nod.  
There’s a few things on my mind.

“Randvi will be okay. We will be okay, better is to come. I know for I have seen the visions.”

A sigh of relief escaped my mouth. Valka’s calming words lifted some weight off my shoulders.

“I assume you already know, she told me the truth about where she’s really from. Valka, I’ve lost so much already. She needs to get back, I can’t just keep her here.”  
Valka tilted her head and stared off into the distance.

“This is true, It’s her decision in the end. A choice is to be made.”


	5. Sweet Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: smut and talk of blood/open wound.
> 
> You take a medieval bath in the opening of this chapter in the safe space of a close friends estate. When you return to the settlement you’re greeted by Eivor with a sweet bouquet. You both head back to your room and having a little one on one time before getting disrupted by someone at the door.

Bjorn ended up bringing me to whom he calls Erke’s living quarters. One of the servants made a bath for me to clean myself off, it had been so long since I had a nice bath. The servant filled an ewer with fresh spring water, heated it then poured it into a large wooden tub. Careful to not step in too early, I waited and let the steam hit my face.  
I started to strip my clothes off and after a while of letting the water cool down, I poured a pitcher of warm water over my hair. A bucket lay nearby for me to place any of the now dirty suds. I ran some of the soap through my hair and began to scrub afterward rinsing it out. Wrapping my hair in a linen towel, I stepped into the tub and started scrubbing my body all over.  
It’s insane to think of how we take for granted the small things in the modern world. I soaked in the tub worrying about the settlement and how Eivor was handling everything. Though I’d never seen her in battle, I imagined she fights like a true warrior. Even in modern times, Eivor would be considered strong and brute. However, my wandering mind still managed to come up with dreadful worries and scenarios.

Though I didn’t want to leave the bath, the water began to cool down a little too much for my liking so I stepped out onto a towel on the ground. I started to rub myself dry with the extra towel getting my legs, chest and arms. An assortment of oils and herbs in jars lay on the table near me. I washed my face with some more soap and water residing in a basin and then doused my face in rose oil, afterward removing the towel from my head. Feeling clean and fresh, I pulled a long tunic over me along with a pair of undergarments and headed towards my room.  
Erke’s furry friend Tibert, a chubby orange striped cat joined me alongside the bed and begged me for pets. Since I was here alone basically, I might as well have someone accompany me while I slept tonight. I blew out the candles next to my bed and rested my head on the fluffy feather pillows. There was no way I was getting any sleep tonight but I still tried, until the bone-shattering emotion of loneliness covered me. Since I’d arrived I missed my home, I missed my friends too, the technology, and even the food. Nevertheless, I missed Eivor more than anything else.  
My eyes began to water and then I heard creaking footsteps near the door. It was so late, who could be here at this time? With a knock on the door, I heard Bjorn’s voice asking me if he could come in. I jumped up from the bed and opened the door from him, hoping for news on Eivor and the settlement.

“It’s not looking good. We have to relocate the camp completely.”

His words shattered my heart and made my already disheveled mind worry even more. I started to pace around the room and my anxiety set in. Myself and war had not been acquainted yet due to the sheltered life I’d lived compared to these people.

“What about Eivor? Please, tell me she’s okay.”

“Eivor is fine, for Randvi I cannot say the same. She was struck and the wound is very bad. I’ll take you to the new location in the morning, you must rest here for tonight. Eivor instructed me that I stay and keep watch for you.”

Even from afar I felt protected by Eivor. Although relieved I didn’t have to be alone tonight, I felt bad for Randvi. I hoped she would be okay even if she didn’t care much for me. She was very strong, stronger than I could ever be. Bjorn and I conversed a bit about where the location will be before saying goodnight and heading to bed. I closed the door and noticed Tibert still laying there. Swooping the covers over my legs, I snuggled up with my new furry friend and tried to rest but I knew damn well I wouldn’t be getting any of that tonight.

Eivor's POV

I woke up in the morning and the first thing I felt was the soreness of the cut in my arm. Blood ran through the linen covering my wound overnight. Letting out a groan, I reached over the table next to my bed for the medicine that Valka gave me and applied it to the cut before cleaning myself and rebandaging. The new settlement was surprisingly nice. A larger pond to the west of the new longhouse, good for fishing. The land was more vast and colorful flowers grew by the riverbank. When sunset came you could see the light hit just over the valleys and the bushes and trees grew with the greenest of leaves and ripest fruits. Almost everything was finished setting up except for a few huts. My head pounding from little to no sleep, I decided to go check on Randvi. I figured Valka was probably keeping a close eye on her so I headed there. Valka’s hut was just East of the longhouse and across, a closer span than Ravensthorpe. On my way there I couldn’t help but think of [y/n] and how I missed her. I wish I could have been with her last night but I had to get the people to safety first, all I could do was send Bjorn with her. Walking into the seer’s hut I could smell her cooking some sort of potion, the smell of lavender filled the air. Randvi lay next to her, the life in her eyes seemed to be returning. She lost so much blood, but she fought through it. Kneeling to get to her level, I saw the corners of Randvi’s mouth form a smile as if she were happy to see me for once.

“You look better than ever.”

Randvi let out a small laugh then thanked me for helping her last night. She explained that she tried to fight back but she was far too late for the Picts had already infiltrated the camp. Our conversation was brisk but for the first time, I felt a genuine friendship forming between the two of us and mutual respect. Valka joined in saying Randvi should be back on her feet in no time.  
Perhaps even through all of this, we lost nothing and only gained. Today was a bright sunny day and those days were very rare in this green land. After one of the worst storms I’d ever seen, today was a new day. Since we moved further southwest into the country, there was no need for a heavy cloak at least for today. I settled for an embroidered gray tunic rolling up the sleeves, a pair of brown linen trousers and secured them with a belt afterward, lacing up my usual boots.

Looking out the window, I saw [y/n] leave Valka’s hut. I presumed Bjorn sent word of what happened. Quickly, I combed through my hair, fixed my braids, and snuck out the back of the longhouse. Some red and blue flowers grew by the backyard and I began to pick some off the vines, creating a small bouquet. I gripped the bouquet in one hand and hid it behind my back, straightening my posture before approaching her. A cheeky smile formed on her face when her eyes met mine and a grin escaped me.

“Eivor, how are you feeling?”

“Better now that you’re here.”

Grabbing her by the waist with my free hand, I pulled her in for a peck on her soft lips. Slowly, I revealed the flowers I picked for her and she looked down at the ground as if flustered by the small gesture.

“For me? How sweet…”

Exchanging the flowers from my hand our lips met once again. Our hands clasped one another and I led her to show her around the new settlement then finally our new room in the longhouse. We exchanged some more passionate kisses in private before stopping and snuggling on the bed.

“There is something I wanna talk to you about.”

After hearing my words she repositioned herself, ready to listen to what I have to say.

“Of course, what is it?”

“Be honest with me, do you miss the future?”

“With every fiber of my being, there is so much that I miss. Every day, I realize there is something that I miss about my time.”

I reached to stroke the hairs on the back of my neck and avoided making eye contact. The weight of her words hit me hard, to think she was in a foreign place with no one she knows. Noticing the change in my body language, she nudged my shoulder.

“There something else. Tell me the truth and look at me.”

“You want to go back, don’t you?”

She placed her small hand over mine and pushed herself closer to me.

“Even though I miss it, I would give up all of that to stay here with you.”

I let out a sigh of relief and placed my hand on her thigh.

“Prove it, then. Show me how much you’ve missed me.”

Readers POV  
Letting out a chuckle, I pushed Eivor on the bed and started to kiss her neck. Eivor let out a soft moan underneath me and started to caress my body over the tunic I was wearing. Already trying to reach for my shirt to pull it off, I pinned her hands back and gave her a passionate wet kiss. Eivor bit my bottom lip and started to squirm underneath me. She had all the strength to push my hands back but she let me hold her down instead. The heat radiating off our bodies grew as Eivor started to grind her pelvis underneath me, my legs wrapped around her.  
I released her hands and started to explore her body, placing kisses on her collarbone. I lifted her shirt off and started to toy with her breasts, rubbing one of her pink nipples between my fingertips and my tongue making circles around the other whilst looking her in the eyes. Eivor moaned my name and arched her back as I continued to tease her. I ventured lower in between her rib cage and then back up, the tip of my nose rubbed against her ivory skin.

One of my hands ran up and down her torso as my fingers played with her belt buckle. From the downwards view I had of her I caught a glimpse of her biting her lip. After undoing her belt one notch at a time, I pulled her pants off along with her underwear as she lifted her body to aid me. Her subtle happy trail glimmered in the sunlight. Appreciating her body, I started to kiss her inner thighs and watched as Eivor melted into the bed. I pressed my fingers and massaged the folds of her labia, noticing she was even wetter for me than last time.

“Is this what you want, my wolf?”

Sticking my tongue out and swirling against her hole, I made sure to get a good taste of her. Eivor’s moans grew heavier and she pulled the hairs falling onto my face to the side to get a better view of me eating her out. My tongue started to focus on her swollen clit and began to flick with vigor. Eivor threw her head back trying to keep her eyes open as she spread her long legs wide for me to feast on her. My middle and ring finger slid into her wet pussy and started working her from the inside. Her walls clenched tight around me as I pounded and curled. Pulling my body up for Eivor to taste herself on my tongue, my fingers remained inside her but back to a steady pace. Eivor grabbed my face to kiss me harder and moaned in my mouth.

“You’re gonna make me cum all over you if you keep fucking me like that.” She whispered in my ear with her raspy deep voice.

While our tongues clashed, I stretched my fingers as far as I could and pounded her into oblivion with all the strength I had. I felt Eivor’s muscles twitch and saw her chest start to convulse as her cum coated my fingers. I pulled out of her and let her watch me lick my fingers clean. With no time to catch our breaths, Eivor began to strip my clothes off one by one before pinning me down on my stomach onto the bed.

“How dare you fuck me with all your clothes still on!”

She pulled my arms back and latched onto my wrists kissing the back of my neck. Her firm authoritarian grip and the stretching of my back muscles and arms caused me a minuscule amount of pain that made me want her to have her way with me.

“And what about it?” I let out a moan and gave her a cheeky grin.

Before I knew it Eivor’s hand met my bare ass with a slap, the sting making me moan out loud. My back arched and with small breaks she spanked me again and again. My eyes closed but quickly opened when I felt Eivor’s wet tongue start fucking me from inside, her rough hands grabbing onto my now red ass cheeks. Switching her focus she started to flick her tongue fast on my clit, almost making me climax. Eivor pulled herself up and started whispering in my ear.

“You better not cum yet… Such a dirty girl, letting me fuck you like this. You’re so damn loud, everyone will hear you.”

She cupped my mouth with the palm of her hand and muffled my moans, her other hand teasing the entrance of my soaking wet cunt. She slipped two long slender fingers inside of me, stretching me nicely, sliding from the tip of her fingers down to her knuckles with a steady pace. Her fingers twisted inside of me, making sure she filled me as deep as possible. Eivor’s hot breaths onto the back of my neck sent chills down my spine. The sounds of her pounding me from behind and my suppressed moans were all that could be heard. Eivor didn’t care how loud she made me moan, only for the pleasure that she gave to my body and neither did I. The stress of the outside world quieted as we released onto one another. 

A knock on the door interrupted us and suddenly we stopped, turning to one another with evil grins. Trying not to laugh, we rushed to put our clothes back on. Before now, I had never got dressed faster. Eivor fixed her shirt and fastened her belt buckle, fixing her hair. Feeling a little flustered, I ran to hide behind the door so whoever was behind it couldn’t see me in the room. Clearing her throat, Eivor straightened up and switched from her playful demeanor to her serious one before opening the door.

Eivor’s POV

“Well, don’t stop now that I’m here. Continue just as you were, Wolf-Kissed…”

“Rollo, long time no see my good friend!”

Thankfully, Rollo was never one to judge people for what they do behind closed doors. After we gave one another a friendly embrace and exchanged a few jokes, our conversation turned to more important matters. So distracted from [y/n] returning, I completely forgot we had discussed plans for a raid this evening. Peeking past the door I noticed [y/n’s] face changed from an impudent smile to a sour expression. I told Rollo to give me a moment and wait outside before closing the door.

“You’re already hurt, why go on a raid?”

“I’m not sure how things are where you’re from, but this is normal. We lack resources, It’s what must be done. I’ll be careful, just for you. Besides, plenty of others will be at my side.”

She crossed her arms and tilted her head while looking down.

“Also, what’s this? I found it in your belongings when I was packing up my bedroom.”

I reached into a bag that held the clothes I found her in and a rectangular platform that lit up when held to the light. I shook it and gave it a bang on the table to see if It would do something else before she reached and grabbed it out of my hand.

“Don't! Holy shit, that’s my phone!”

Your what?

After entering some sort of code, she swiped the strange gadget and It appeared as if she unlocked something on it.

“There’s still some power in it, no service of course. Eivor, come here and look.”

Though confused, I took a look and she showed me an assembly of what she called, “pictures” of her previous life. She looked different and the world around her looked different. She showed me pictures of her with friends, and places she traveled to. My curiosity grew more from what she showed me. We don’t have anything like this, so any doubts I had about what she told me completely disappeared. A loud bang on the door interrupted us, I assumed Rollo was getting impatient.

Damn, I have to leave.

I kissed her and reassured her everything would be okay before leaving through the door.


End file.
